Good or Bad, Take your Pick
by Mysra
Summary: John's luck strikes and he accidentally volunteers his team on a mission on Saint Patrick's Day in Milky Way. But was it really that bad or turns the bad luck into something good. Written for the Luck of the Irish One day event on Beya. Be aware I tried to be funny. Steamy scene, too.
1. Prelude Dreaming? Not so much

I do not own any rights concerning SGA. Did this for fun so don't sue me.

.

John's luck strikes and he accidently volunteers his team on a mission on Saint Patrick's Day in Milky Way. But was it really that bad or turns the bad luck into something good. I tried to be funny. Steamy scene, too.

.

This is dedicated to Amy who bears with me and even does last minute.

.

As always the story is complete and will be posted over the next few day. I really would love to hear what you think so be kind and leave me a hint. Thanks!  
.

Good or Bad, take you pick

.

Prelude

.

Dreaming? Not so much

.

John woke a little disoriented. God, the Eirè'van Ale was even more potent than Athosian Ruus wine and that said something. He could still feel the alcohol coursing through his veins. Thank god it was still dark.

If he hadn't still been a little wasted, he might have come to the conclusion that he was supposed to be sleeping alone and instead of being in his bed, Teyla was supposed to be in the second bed on the other side of the room, but as it was they were in the same bed.

John had always dreamed of waking with Teyla next to him. Her soft naked curves pressed against his firmer body. Over the years he had managed to repress these dreams, but since Teyla had told him that Kanaan had left to live with someone else, these dreams had returned.

Only a month had passed since that day and John had dreamt of being with Teyla every single night. One reason might be that he had decided to stop being a fool and finally do something about his feelings. Though he had always pushed his feelings for Teyla aside it hadn't meant they weren't there and watching her starting a family with someone else had hurt more that he was willing to admit.

Still, things were pretty new and until now the only things he had done were offer to help her with Torren and flirt openly with her. To his, and he was pretty sure to her surprise too, their old comfort level had returned as soon as Kanaan had left the picture.

They had a strong friendship and they had managed to overcome their disagreement in the past and grow even closer. The whole truth was that John was not only in love with Teyla. He loved her, really loved her. She and now Torren were his world and he hoped she felt the same. He had no idea what to do if she didn't.

But since she had returned his flirting and had made suggesting few suggestive comments he was relatively sure she too felt more than friendship for him.

Since John was pretty sure however that this was just one of his dreams, he shifted and pulled Teyla closer, his hand traveling to her butt as he started to nuzzle her neck. He was elated when she immediately returned his caresses and shifted towards him. He couldn't help groan when her leg traveled up his and then hooked over his hip. Things shifted and suddenly he was above her, his hips grinding against hers in a frenzied rhythm.

In some back corner of his mind he hoped that the sounds leaving him didn't make it to the conscious world outside, but since he was still dreaming and not being shaken awake by Teyla, demanding what was wrong, he guessed he was safe. Though he was sure he would need a very cold shower in the morning.

Nearing the peak John realized that his dreams were never this good. He felt Teyla tremble as her peak neared. She pulled him even closer and sealed her mouth to his as their cries had grown much louder.

Their movement against the other intensified. The moment they tumble over the edge together, the world around him vanished and John not only could Teyla feel around him physically, but also her mind and soul engulfing him.

He wasn't dreaming. THIS was really happening.


	2. Chapter 1 A friendly Invitation

Chapter One

A friendly Invitation

John only half listen to what was said around him. His eyes were fixed on Teyla, who was currently capturing her attention. Every now and then she too looked at him and every time a smile only meant for him peeked out. She looked beautiful tonight and obviously was very happy with his attention.

Suddenly he felt a kick. He quickly turned to see who had kicked him and give whoever it was a piece his of mind.

To his surprise not one, but four pairs of eyes were watching him. Obviously waiting for an answer to a question John hadn't heard.

"Sheppard, your family's Irish right?" O'Neill asked looking at him. John started to frown, wondering when his family tree had joined this conversation.

John was so confused that he missed Rodney's tries to get his attention. "Yeah, but they came to the US long before most of the others as far as I know."

"So you wouldn't mind a good Saint Patrick's day celebration?"

John's frown deepened. Somehow he got the feeling he should be careful what to answer. Another kick hit his shin. His gaze snapped to Rodney finally identifying him as the one to kick him. Rodney was frantically shaking his head while looking down.

"My family wasn't so much into Irish traditions. We never really celebrated that day," John answered shrugging. Rodney looked up and started to grin and nod approvingly. Obviously he had answered right to whatever had been said.

"But you do know about it, right?"

"As much as most non Irish Americans, sir."

"So you wouldn't mind going on a mission and missing the parade?"

"Couldn't say I care that much for the parade," John shrugged again, not sure what else to say all the time gazing at Rodney for any indication if he was on the right track. "I'm sure you realize that I haven't been anywhere close to see it in years, sir," as soon as the words were out of his mouth John knew he had said the wrong thing as Rodney's head slowly dropped slightly shaking while his hand snapped up to cover his face.

"Very good," Landry threw in. The fact that the General was smiling at him made John cringe. He was sure the man still wanted to get back at him for stealing his jumper several years back. "That means your team can follow the invitation to our allies on M7G 281."

"Uh," John stammered wondering how to get out of this one. "I'm not sure that's such a good idea, with all due respect, sir. We have no experience in the Milky Way."

"Don't worry, Colonel," O'Neill said grinning widely. "M7G 281 is as boring as they get. It's so remote no one ever visits besides us and if it helps it's under the protection of the Asgard. Goa`uld can't go there."

"Great, sir," John said trying to hide his smirk.

XOXOXOXOXO

"You're sure about this?" Ronon asked, looking at Rodney who was currently changing John's sheets.

"Oh, yes, I'm sure," Rodney groused. "Thanks to Colonel Big Mouth we are going to spend the weekend on some remote Milky Way planet befriending the locals."

"Why was that again?" Ronon asked not sure he knew what the problem was.

Rodney huffed annoyed looking up, slowly getting the feeling that involving Ronon into playing this prank on Sheppard was more work than it was worth it.

"It was because Captain Kirk was too busy checking out some hot chick instead of listening to what was said. In addition he had to blurt out that his family had Irish roots, making him the perfect victim."

"I think it's cool to get out."

"Of course you do," Rodney said turning back to the sheets. "But don't get any ideas. This is like visiting Teyla's people only that we won't have anything to do. No fighting, no exploring. Just making conversation and be nice."

Ronon shrugged and looked around taking in the now green room. Even the walls had turned green.

"What that's got to do with all the green?"

Rodney sighed again. "Some planets in the Milky Way have similar cultures to those found on Earth. Lorne told me that the people of M7G 281 are descendants of the Irish. That's the reason O'Neill and Landry thought Sheppard was the perfect fit as they had no teams available to go."

Rodney fixed the last crease, nodding with satisfaction. When he looked up again Ronon's gaze was still fixed on him.

"Ireland is also called the green island and green is their national color."

Ronon shrugged again. A few minutes later they were done. Ronon shook his head Rodney had even managed to get green fatigues.

"You know he's going to be pissed when he finds out it was you?"

"It was us," Rodney corrected, starting for the door. "And honestly I don't care. What's the worst he can do? Drag me on a mission to some middle age society?" Rodney paused dramatically. "Oh wait, he already did that," he continued. "I'm going to miss a great weekend with my girlfriend thanks to him."

Ronon rolled his eyes, walking away from the crime scene with the ranting scientist.

"You know what's worst?" Rodney stopped, hands on his hips looking directly at Ronon. "I don't even know if she was worth it."

"Who was worth what?"

"The chick Sheppard was kirking around with," Rodney said, continuing to walk again. "When I looked at where he had been staring at all night, only Teyla was left with some guy from the IOA."

Ronon barked a laugh. For a genius Rodney sometimes was a little slow. So Sheppard had started to acknowledge his feeling for their teammate.

XOXOXOXOXO

John stood in his room stunned. He looked down at Torren; the boy was looking around blinking in confusion.

"deen" he said after a moment.

"Yeah," John agreed, putting the boy down on his green bed. "Everything is green."

He moved over to his closet. "Oh McKay, you are so dead."

"Dad," Torren mimicked. John pivoted around.

"Dead, pal," John corrected quickly.

Torren grinned at him, stretching his little arms to him. "Dad," he repeated wrong again.

John bit his lip. What was he supposed to do now?

"Bibi?" Torren asked next and John shook his head. The boy hadn't called him dad; he had just repeated the word he had picked up on. He was doing that a lot lately.

He searched for the pacifier he knew had to be somewhere in the bag.

John concentrated on Torren, trying to forget what Rodney had done to his room while he had gone to pick up Torren from the day care center.

Teyla had been worried that Torren's only company were adults, so for as long as they were on Earth, John had organized for the little boy to be admitted at a local day care center for three days a week. John and Teyla had posed as a couple to make things easier, though it had made John uncomfortable at first since he knew that Kanaan had left John didn't mind anymore.

"Okay, pal," John said. "Do you think your mom's going to say yes if I ask her out on a date?"

"Mama," Torren mumbled around his pacifier.

"Yeah," John said smiling.

Torren grab for one of the toys John had placed around him. "Mama, Dada."

Oh boy.

…

"What happened to your room?" Teyla asked, barely able contain her laughter.

"Rodney," John groused from his place on his new green couch. Torren was sleeping next to him. Teyla settled next to Torren.

"Why is everything green?"

John shrugged, though he had a fairly good idea.

"Is Rodney still angry that you were too busy looking at me instead of listening to what was said at your table?"

"I would say that's a definite yes," John looked around. "And I was just looking out for you."

"Of course," Teyla said. John could tell she didn't believe him not that he minded.

"What are you going to do?"

"I thought about moving as soon as we are back."

Teyla chuckled. "We should discuss that further in the near future."

John was once more stunned what the hell was that supposed to mean?

His train of thought was interrupted when Teyla asked about the day care center and how Torren had been. They spent the rest of the day together and then met with Ronon and Rodney for dinner and after that watched a movie before going to bed.

All the through dinner John didn't once react to any sideways comments about green or Irish. When they moved to his room to watch the movie, to Rodney and Ronon's surprise everything was back to normal.


	3. Chapter 2 Hale to Patricius and welcome

Thank you all for your reviews so glad you like it. Here we go with the next chapter.

Patricius is Latin for Patrick. Thought it would be more fitting.

.

.

Chapter Two

.

Hale to Patricius and welcome to Éire

.

John froze the moment he arrived on the other side of the wormhole.

After a moment of silence Ronon and Rodney's arrival was accompanied by a burst of laughter. He felt Teyla's hand slip into his. He unfroze, schooling his features.

"Behave children," he hissed and after a few coughs they calmed. John started to walk down the stairs. Teyla's hand slipped slowly from his and he wished they had left Ronon and Rodney back on Atlantis.

They walked down the cobblestone street framed with green banners and bands. John was oddly reminded of his room yesterday.

He became aware that Ronon and Rodney trailed behind, whispering and sniggering.

John stopped dead, pivoting around to face them. "You knew about this?" he asked in disbelief.

Rodney looked at him, his face smug.

John shook his head, turning around again. Rodney was so going to pay for this and while he was at it, Ronon too, since he obviously was involved as well.

They moved on.

After about fifteen minutes a group of people showed up.

John had to bite the inside of his cheek upon seeing the attire of their hosts.

They looked like oversized leprechauns, from their hats to their shoes. While the men wore pants the women wore skirts. John refrained from looking at his teammates sure that if he did he would be unable to keep from laughing.

An older looking man stepped forward, "Hale to Patricius and welcome to Éire," he said bowing. "We, the Èire'van are honored that O'Neill sent you and with that accepted to celebrate our most sacred feast."

"We are honored to be invited," Teyla said before John could. "General O'Neill spoke very highly of you."

John realized that Teyla too had more information than he had. Had everyone been briefed about the mission but him? He had been surprised when O'Neill had told him there would be no further briefing than what had been said at the party. He so had to be more attentive.

He chuckled to himself, sure that until the moment he and Teyla would get together he would be distracted by her.

He suddenly realized that again he had missed part of the conversation around him. Again several pairs of eyes were on him.

"Uh," he looked at Teyla who looked back amused.

"Colonel Sheppard and I will not mind sharing a room. There is no need to prepare another room."

John quickly shook his head in agreement.

The team followed the welcoming committee further into town.

"Seriously, Sheppard," Rodney hissed falling in step with him. "If she was so hot, why didn't you ask her out?"

John stumbled, surprised. After a moment he recovered. "I have no idea what you're talking about, McKay."

"Yeah, sure," Rodney huffed disbelieving.

It only took a few minutes for them to arrive at the Inn.

The group settled at the tables for something to drink and a small snack. Before they started to eat, Guinness, the leader stood up.

"Tonight we celebrate the day of our forefather and protector Patricius, and we thank the rainbows for their rich blessings. Hale to Patricius."

"Hale to Patricius." Everyone joined in.

This time John concentrated hard on the conversation not wanting to miss out on things again, though his gaze ever so often trailed to Teyla, he managed to get most of what was said. He had actually missed being introduced though Teyla assured him that he had nodded and smiled.

"Colonel Sheppard, would you please come with me to see if you are in agreement with your rooms?"

John looked at Teyla who nodded to him. "Yeah, sure," he answered getting up.

The showing of the rooms gave John the perfect excuse to get back at Ronon and Rodney for turning his room green, not that he had to acknowledge the prank now.

The two rooms were almost identical. The only difference was that in one room a queen size bed stood at the wall, while the other room had two single beds on the opposite walls.

Though he knew that he would love to share a bed with Teyla and that she probably wouldn't mind, he also knew that it probably wasn't a very good idea. Their flirting was getting pretty serious and he wasn't sure he would be able to restrain himself.

He so looked forward to see Ronon and Rodney's face when they saw their room.

.

XOXOXOXOXO

.

"I can't believe it," Rodney groused sitting on the bed. "I'm so not going to sleep in the same bed with Conan!"

"Shut up, McKay and take what you get," John answered trying in vain to hide his amusement and satisfaction. "You don't expect me and Teyla to share the bed, do you?"

"You could have been a gentleman and looked for someone else to share a bed with," Rodney pointed out.

"What would have been the fun of that?" John returned, not really thinking.

"It's not as if you have a girlf…Ow! Hey!"

"Shut up, McKay!" Ronon growled. "I'm going to sleep on the floor."

"All right kids, be nice to one another and behave. We don't want to leave a bad impression on our hosts." John turned and pulled the door closed. Suddenly he stuck his head back in. "Maybe next time you think twice before trying to be funny."

He quickly retreated, bursting out laughing. He came face to face to Teyla. She stood so close a shiver ran though John, shooting right down his groin. The intensity of his feeling almost shocked him.

"Hey Teyla," he choked out.

"John," Teyla said her voice firm. John wondered if Teyla knew what she was doing to him. He wasn't sure but in his fantasizing mind she too seemed affected by their closeness.

After a moment of intensely staring at each other she turned and moved away starting to laugh. About what John wasn't sure. He caught up to her and together they entered their room.

"I would not have minded sleeping in the same bed with you," she said walking over to her bed while John had turned away, busy getting fresh clothes out. "It would have proven interesting to see what would have happened."

"Me neither, but this opportunity was just to perfect to get back at th…," John broke off, pivoting around to look at Teyla, but her back was to him. Had she really just said what he had heard or had he imagined it? Again his thoughts had wandered and it had taken a moment for words to register in his brain.

"Ah what?" he asked in stunned disbelief. Had she just bluntly told him they might have done other things than sleeping tonight? John fought hard to keep the images that produced in his mind at bay.

A knock on the door rescued Teyla from answering. John couldn't help grumbling. Teyla finally looked at him curious. He shrugged and turned, taking the few steps to the door.

"Greetings, Colonel Sheppard," an elderly woman greeted John. "Do you mind if I come in for a moment? I have to ask you a question."

John threw a questioning look at Teyla behind him, before stepping aside.

"Please," Teyla said as she moved closer.

"My name is Harp. I am the high priestess of the castle of Gall."

"Nice to meet you," John said standing beside Teyla.

"How may we help you?"

Harp smiled at Teyla. "O'Neill told us that you, Colonel, are descended of the same forefathers as we are."

"Uhu, ahm, kind of," John stammered, wondering where this was going.

Harp nodded satisfied. "Our people are very superstitious," she started to explain. "We all believe that by drinking a potion on this night our dreams and secret wishes will be fulfilled." John nodded once. "But, we also believe it only works when all of our people drink this potion.

"Ah, you want me to drink that stuff too?" John blurted in shock. Teyla caught his hand, communicating a warning by pressing it.

"I assure you that you might not be influenced at all, General O'Neill didn't seem to be influenced," Harp quickly added. "He and Samantha Carter both drank the potion."

"Would you allow me to drink the potion as well?" Teyla asked quickly, hoping to appease John with that. "Of course we would be honored, though I have to tell you that it will probably have no effect on you at all."

Teyla inclined her head. "What are the usual effects?" Teyla asked.

Harp chuckled. "Usually it helps people find togetherness or those who have had trouble conceiving a child."

Teyla felt John freeze.

"Though I have to admit that also could be due to the amount of ale consumed during the celebration."

John relaxed again and Teyla was sure he would keep from drinking too much tonight. She only had partly wanted to tease him with her comments earlier. Although, maybe tonight would really become more interesting than she had thought.

Ever since she had told John that Kanaan was gone he had been flirting with her, watching her. He had never directly approached her though, but she knew him well enough to know that he probably was too insecure to do so.

The good thing was that she was wise enough to recognize that she had been given a second chance. She had started to understand quite some time ago that she could have started a relationship with John years ago, if she had taken the right step. But, she had been stubborn in her heritage and the ways of her people. She would not make the mistake twice.

John was obviously interested, and she was intent on getting what she wanted. Over the years her admiration of John had turned into love. She had tried to fool her heart by taking up Kanaan's offer, but the only thing it had done was put a wedge between her and John and in the end hurt all three of them.

Luckily, things had been back to normal and her and John's friendship had grown again. Since she had told John that things between her and Kanaan were over, events quickly progressed in the direction she desired, the end result being a relationship with John.

They hadn't really addressed the topic yet or even shared intimacy, but if Teyla was guessing right it was just a matter of time. Teyla could feel the tension between them and she had to admit that her dreams lately were filled with John.

"Thank you," Harp said and Teyla realized that this time she had missed a whole lot of conversation.


	4. Chapter 3 Love Potion

Thanks for reading. If you like it, give me a hint. Here is the next only two to go.

Warning drunk Ronon and Rodney talking.

.

Chapter Three

.

Love Potion

.

"You did what?" Rodney screeched barely able to keep his voice down.

"Calm down McKay. It's safe. I talked to the SGC and O'Neill said there was no harm in drinking the stuff," John said glaring at the scientist.

"Sure because General O'Neill is known for his reputation as medicine man."

"Rodney, John was asked to take part; otherwise we would have to leave. It would have not been the right thing to do. Try to behave and enjoy the party."

"You're kidding right?"

"I assure you, Rodney, we know very well what to expect."

"A love potion," Ronon said, a grin so wide in his face John was sure it had to hurt.

"Harp said that could also be from the Ale so try to keep to a minimum. I'm sure as hell not going to be the one to tell Landry or O'Neill that you two left something behind that's worth visiting once in a while."

"Ha ha, I would be more worried about you, Casanova," Rodney returned.

"Who's Casanova?"

"I think that is enough," Teyla interrupted, obviously fed up with the bickering of her teammates. "Do not worry about John, Rodney. I intend to keep an eye on John all night."

Teyla's words, though innocent enough, sent another spike of desire through John and brought back the words she had said earlier to him. Maybe, just maybe, he had heard right.

Before John could delve deeper in his musings, they reached the banquet hall.

Teyla and John would be seated on the side of the room meant for couples, while Ronon and Rodney would sit with the bachelors.

"I know that you are not a couple," Harp explained quietly, leading them to their seats. "But, as you both agreed to take part, we thought it best that you would partake in private."

John brown knitted in a frown. What was that supposed to mean?

"As a couple you share only a half cup." John was relieved to hear that. O'Neill had said the stuff tasted like old sport socks.

"While feeding the other his or her share, the couple exchanges renewal vows. Just say whatever you want to the other, so that it looks like you are doing the same."

"Colonel Sheppard and I do not mind speaking your vows." John was caught off guard by Teyla's announcement and lost his footing for a moment. Her hand shot out to steady him. He started to feel bold and decided that two could play that game, so instead of shaking her off; he took her hand in his, entwining their fingers.

Teyla's head shot around to look at him. But, instead of looking at her, he kept his eyes on Harp.

"Teyla's right. What are we supposed to say?"

He felt a blush creep up his neck. Maybe it was good they would sleep in separate beds tonight. He concentrated on Harp again.

"The couples taking part the first time say: Hale to Patricius, I offer my love for all years to come. Most then say something in a private whisper to the other. Those feeling very bold even kiss, but it's very uncommon."

John faltered inwardly, there went that chance out of the window. It would have been the perfect excuse to finally kiss Teyla again.

But another Idea formed in his head as he was never very eloquent in expressing himself or his feelings. He would at least use the chance and tell Teyla what he felt for her. If it backfired he still could blame the potion.

"Please take a seat. We will start soon."

John reluctantly let go of Teyla's hand to settle down. He looked around the room and saw Ronon and Rodney watching them intently. He felt another blush wash up his face.

Oh, boy. He would need a good excuse for holding Teyla's hand. For a time he had forgotten they were not alone.

But then he realized that everyone around them was holding hands too.

"We will just tell them we were required to hold hands," Teyla whispered to him and John nodded dumbly. Obviously Teyla was on the same page as him.

The festivities started.

.

XOXOXOXOXO

.

Teyla was awakened by John's caresses. Though she was confused as to why she was where she was, she didn't mind at all. The fact that John was already aroused and very much showing her where he was heading elated her and quickly washed away the residual haze of sleep.

For a moment she wondered if she was sleeping, but she had vague memories of the evening and from the way her body already tingled, she knew that this was not the first time they had joined. She drew her leg up and could hear John groan deeply in his chest.

Suddenly the wish to feel John within her became unbearable and she hooked her leg over his hip. In one swift motion she used her fighting skills and turned them so he was above her. He immediately started to move and Teyla couldn't help pulling him closer covering her mouth with his.

Their movement against the other intensified. The moment they tumbled over the edge together, the world around her vanished and Teyla not only could feel John physically connected to her, but also his mind and soul merging with hers.

She had never experienced making love being this intimate and in this moment she knew, John knew that this was really happening and that he too felt the way she did.

Their souls had touched and were now bonded.

…

John rolled off Teyla and slid to the floor, accidently pulling her with him as the bed was too narrow to shift much. He really had just made love to Teyla. To just say they had sex would not describe what he felt. Though he was confused and not sure what was going on he also knew that this had been right, his body still tingling from his release.

"I love you," he blurted between his panting breaths, his heart hammering against his ribcage. He felt Teyla shift against him. God, he hoped this just wasn't because of the potion they had drunk and the Ale they had consumed.

Teyla's hand came to rest against his cheek. After a moment her face hovered above him, the moon casting the sole light in the room.

"Do you?" she asked. Though her eyes glowed with happiness and satisfaction, he could see the uncertainty underneath.

"I have no idea what is going on right now," he admitted. "And the only thing I remember of tonight is waking up and making love to you."

"Making love to me?" Teyla interrupted and John could hear the smugness in her voice.

John huffed; he was pouring out his heart and had no idea what Teyla felt right now.

He shifted, and in one swift motion had pinned her under him again. She squeaked in surprise and he quickly covered her mouth to keep the others from hearing. After another passionate kiss he released her mouth, moving back to be able to see her face.

Her hand traveled to his cheek again.

"I love you, Teyla. I really do." To prove his point he captured her mouth again, this time letting his emotions speak. Something shifted within him and he felt his soul reach out. In that moment he knew Teyla loved him too. Their souls met and he knew they were bound forever.

"I love you too," she whispered in his ear as he moved against her once more joining them physically.

He propped up on his elbows to look at her again. Her face glowed with happiness, all uncertainty gone. They looked at each other, their faces open. Their intimate dance started once more. As he slowly moved against her, their eyes locked and once more their souls merged into one.

John had no idea how long they had spent in their passionate embrace. Chasing one high after another, but by the time they fell asleep in each other's arms the sky had started to turn a pale blue.

.

XOXOXOXOXO

.

"I thing Teyja and Sheppat are gone," Rodney slurred, looking around, his eyes blinking heavily.

Ronon looked over to where the couples had spent the evening dancing and eating, but couldn't find them. He and Rodney had had a blast with the bachelors.

"Thing you righd," Ronon frowned looking at his Ale. He usually wasn't drunk that fast and it only was his fifth or maybe sixth, although now that he thought about it he realized he had no clue just how many he had had.

"Malbe we shoud stop dinkin," Ronon slurred further putting his Ale down. "Sheppad sait we shoud be caful."

"Ca ere ful," Rodney corrected, putting his Ale down too. "You righd we migt shoud go too."

Rodney stood up, swaying dangerously from one side to the other. "The room's movin," he announced, trying to get his balance.

Ronon followed suit, but he too was less than steady on his legs. He grabbed Rodney when the scientist stumbled, but instead of keeping him upright, he crashed with Rodney to the floor, burying the scientist under him.

"Ough," Rodney yelled. "Ged of me."

"Sorry."

With the help of some of their new friends Ronon and Rodney managed to get vertical again. Ronon was grateful to see that he and Rodney were not the only two wasted. Several men already slept strewn across the room.

"I thing I jus chreash her," Ronon said sitting down again.

"No way, ged youa lazi butt ub, I waner go to beth," Rodney insisted. "You aleady boken my back jus nowh."

Ronon groaned, but got up again, swaying slightly.

The teammates managed to get upstairs, only stumbling twice. Rodney would probably have a few bruises to show for it in the morning.

Ronon pulled the thick cover from the bed and without care he dropped it on the floor, snatched a pillow and then half fell, half dropped down.

When they were settled and the room grew quite other sounds filtered through the walls. Somewhere in a neighboring room a couple seemed to be currently rather heatedly engaged.

"Great," Rodney huffed. "Thad mates you fell like bein a cheap motl bat home."

"Shud ub," Ronon grumbled. He listened for a moment to see if he could pinpoint which room the sounds came from. After a moment he barked a laugh.

"Waz 'bout time."

"Whad?

"Jus slep," Ronon chuckled, grateful that Rodney was as always completely clueless to what was going on. He hoped that he would remember this in the morning so he could give Sheppard a hard time about it.

Two minutes later the room was filled with snoring.


	5. Chapter 4 The Morning after and what hap

Hi guy! So I see the story gets read and I'm glad you do and wanted to thank you all. Just really would like to hear what you think too. I have enable anonymous reviews too just in case you prefer that.

.

Chapter Four

.

The Morning after and what Happened before

.

When John woke next sunlight streamed into the room.

He blinked against the light, expecting pain to explode behind his eyes at any moment. But instead of the expected pain, he started to remember what had happened.

"_You're sure about this?" John asked Teyla, helping her to settle opposite of him._

_She didn't answer but smiled her serene smile that made him forget anything else._

_Harp handed him the cup with the so-called potion. _

"_As soon as the bell chimes you can start."_

_John and Teyla nodded, not looking away from the other. John started to feel nervous. Could he really do it?_

_The bell sounded and John gulped. Here goes nothing he thought. As he had been instructed he lifted the cup to Teyla's lips. Their eyes met and he could see that she was nervous too._

_His hand slightly trembled and he was sure Teyla saw it as he saw a flicker of hope in her eyes. That moment he knew she felt the same._

_Her lips parted and he was mesmerized by them._

"_Hale to __Patricius, Teyla, I love you and I offer my love for all years to come," he said holding his breath, so much for blaming the potion, but he had been so intent on wanting to tell her what he really felt that the words had just tumbled right out of his mouth. _

_Teyla's eyes snapped from the cup to his face and he could see her surprise. She gulped down her share, quickly taking the cup from him. Obviously intent to finish quickly as tradition forbade her to talk until she had spoken the words she meant to say._

"_Hale to __Patricius, John, I love you too, and I offer my love for all years to come," she said when his lips had barely touched the cup. He quickly swallowed the potion and was surprised that it tasted like sweet tea. So much for O'Neill's sport socks. _

_A single tear slipped down Teyla's cheek. John leaned forward, brushing his lips against her cheek. He could taste the salt of the tear on his lips. He knew that they were pretty much covered from Ronon and Rodney's view and the people around them were too busy with themselves to realize what was going on between them._

"_As cute as I find your reaction, I hope you're not planning on starting to cry every time I tell you just how much I love you and have for a long time," he whispered and then placed a longer kiss right next to her ear. He felt Teyla shiver._

_He couldn't help looking smug when he leaned back. Teyla beamed at him happily._

_After a moment she too leaned forward, as she was shorter than him she needed to get up a little. Teyla hadn't missed John's smugness at her reaction so when she leaned forward she placed her hand on his thigh closer than necessary to his private parts. _

_He froze. She too placed a kiss next to his ear. She heard him gasp. "I too have loved you for a long time and I am sorry I have not turned to you sooner," she said sweetly. "Never forget that I have as much power over you as you have over me." She lightly brushed John through his pants. _

_His very physical reaction didn't go unnoticed by her. He captured her hand when she leaned back to keep her from doing it again. "Point taken," he said lifting her hand to his lips and softly kissing her fingertips._

_Another tear rolled down her cheek. _

_Their eyes locked again and all of the emotions running through them mirrored in the eyes of the other. Love, desire, relief, longing, hope all was there._

_They settled next to each other and started to eat. They looked around to see what the others were doing and if anyone had watched them; Rodney and Ronon were engaged in what looked like a game of darts, even Rodney seemed to be having a fun time. They were safe._

_They looked at each other and then directly around them. They realized that once more they were practically alone in the crowd._

_They turned to each other again so they could talk facing the other. _

"_We will have to be very careful, John," Teyla started her voice low. "I do not want you to get into trouble."_

_John shrugged. "Don't worry I won't." He took a mouthful of his Ale and coughed. "Boy that's strong," he gasped. "Be careful." _

_Teyla took her cup and sniffed at it, before taking a careful sip. She grimaced. "You are right; we should not drink too much."_

_She settled her cup back down. _

"_I am not so sure about that," Teyla reinforced. "I am under your command."_

"_You remember the conference I had to attend three weeks ago?" _

_Teyla nodded. "It was the one you were not allowed to talk about."_

"_Truth is, I didn't want to talk about it."_

_Teyla's eyes narrowed at him. "I had to attend because the topic was the relationships between members of the military and civilians or Aliens. As this mostly concerns Atlantis they wanted to know what I and Woolsey thought about those relationships and if we would let a couple work on the same team."_

_Teyla was stunned. _

"_The agreement is that as long as they keep professional and don't put their team in danger they're allowed to staying on the same team. However there will be regular evaluations."_

_Teyla beamed at him, obviously happy about that._

"_The other thing we should talk about is that I have to wa..." Teyla lifted her hand and covered his mouth._

"_John, do not speak further," she said, voice and face firm. "I have known you for many years. We disagreed and we fought. Still, we never stopped being friends. You are my best friend. I trust you with my life and the life of my son. You could never hurt us intentionally."_

_Teyla could see his eyes soften with a smile. She felt him place a kiss against her palm._

_They continued talking about things they deemed important. Though John wasn't that vocal, Teyla quickly learned to interpret the new openness in his eyes and face. She already had been pretty good in reading him before, but now he was an open book. _

_Though they each only drank the one cup of Ale, they still could feel the effects. After a while they longed to be alone, to hold the other and explore their new relationship intimately. It actually was too early to go, so they parted and pretended to mingle. They met in their room a few minutes later._

_Their first kiss was like magic and they soon found that they wanted more than just that. So even though they wondered if it was due to the Ale, they just followed their hearts._

"Morning, handsome," Teyla's voice and touch pulled John back from remembering last night. He felt her lips touch his collar bone. He shifted his head to be able to see her. She looked even more beautiful this morning; at least John hoped it was still morning.

"Morning, beautiful," he answered, pulling her up so he could reach her lips. They shared a few kisses.

"You're alright?"

Teyla nodded, settling against John. "I feel very good."

John chuckled, feeling her leg brush over his. Her hand traveled down his navel. John caught her hand. "As much as I would like to stay in this bed all day we have to get back to the SGC in the afternoon and I'm not sure I would be able to stop if we started down that road again."

Teyla chuckled. "We will continue tonight then, back home."

"Oh, count on that."

They still took their time sharing a few more kisses, before finally getting up.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Colonel, Teyla, may the rainbows bless your morning. Your teammates are already outside having the traditional morning stew."

"Thanks, uh..." John stumbled.

"Thank you, Aibrean," Teyla quickly added, taking John's hand.

The wife of the Inn owner just smiled and waved at them.

John smiled back and let Teyla pull him outside. They unclasped their hands as soon as the morning camp came into view. The weather was just beautiful.

Teyla parted from John to greet Harp and the elders while John looked for Ronon and Rodney. Though many people were already awake and settled all over the place, it was very quiet.

John could see quite a few holding their heads or covering their eyes.

John quickly found his teammates.

"Morning," he greeted in a low but unusually chipper voice.

Rodney's head slowly rose, his eyes tiny slits. Ronon too looked up and John had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. Both looked like crap, pale and tired and definitely with the worst hangover for years to come.

"I told you to be careful," he stated sitting down and taking a cup. He quickly sniffed at it, but it was only water.

"Be a smartass about it," Rodney said, unusually direct. John waited for the usual rant, but nothing came.

"At least you had a good time," John pointed out.

Ronon grunted, turning back to his stew.

"You think?" Rodney snorted. Thankfully he had a bad enough headache to keep his voice low. Even John had to listen intently to hear what he said. "I mean, first you force Ronon and me to take the room with only one bed in it, just because you are pissed that we turned your room green. And, honestly, we only did it because it's your fault we had to come here in the first place," he took a careful breath. "You try to keep to your just one Ale policy when you are surrounded by a bunch of cavemen who cheer about everything and make you drink with them. I mean you and Teyla sat with the decent crowd. Those guys were much too busy with each other to actually care you were there." Rodney took a sip from his cup.

"You could have gone to bed early," John said shifting uncomfortably. That thought brought back some more memories about him and Teyla and he felt his body react. John's gaze snapped back to his friends and he shifted once more under Ronon's scrutiny while Rodney took a mouthful of his stew.

"Don't even get me started on that," he hissed, after swallowing down his food. John's attention returned to Rodney and Ronon too looked down at his stew again. "You know we only had one blanket and I had to sleep in my clothes and jacket because of the cold."

"Why didn't you ask for a second?"

"Because I was too wasted. We barely managed to get to our room in the first place and don't even get me started on the bruises and my back."

"Bruises?"

"Conan fell on me."

John couldn't help and chuckling. He could hear a low rumble from Ronon, too.

"You know what the worst is?" Rodney started again after another mouthful of stew. He looked up at John.

John shrugged.

"You would think that as wasted as I was I would get a good night's sleep, but noooo," Rodney cringed at his own volume and quickly lowered his voice. "Nooo, between Ronon snoring and the couple having sex almost all night, I barely managed to get my eyes shut."

John, who had just been taking another sip from his cup, spit the water over the table.

"What?" he squeaked, coughing as he choked on the water while trying not to blush, but he could feel the red creep up his neck. Ronon's head snapped up again. Since when was Rodney this blunt anyway.

"Seriously Sheppard you're an adult. I don't have to spill the beans to you do I?"

John shook his head dumbly.

"How come you are not hung over at all? I mean, even one Ale should be potent enough."

"Because the potion counteracts the effects of the Ale as long as you do not drink too many," Harp intercepted the discussion. Teyla settled at the table with the men greeting Ronon and Rodney.

Harp talked to them for a moment before moving on.

Teyla looked at John a silent question in her eyes as she could tell he was embarrassed about something.

She gave him a spoon and pushed the bowl of stew she had gotten for them closer to him.

"Seriously, if you share your food, you could also have shared the bed," Rodney grumbled, watching them eat. "At least my night would have been quieter and it's not as if we would have thought you two had sex," as soon as the words were out of Rodney's mouth Ronon choked on his food while Teyla and John froze with their spoons midair.

Rodney looked at them and then Ronon confused for a moment, before shaking his head and turning back to his food. "My god, don't be so prudish," he admonished.

"Did you hear them having sex?" he looked at Teyla directly.

God was John glad Harp had already left. Now Teyla next to him choked finally understanding what John was embarrassed about.

"I do not understand," Teyla said after a careful sip out of John's cup of water. John kept from looking at her; certain she was as embarrassed as he was.

"Never mind," Rodney returned to his stew as did Ronon though he kept glancing at Teyla and John who too had their heads lowered.

Ronon could tell they were communicating silently though he had no idea what was said.

"Okay, boys time to go," John announced after a while and the team gathered their things before meeting with the elders once more to thank them for the good time.


	6. Chapter 5 Ha, I just won a fortune

Once again a story's complete. I'm so glad you enjoyed it. Thank you for leaving your thoughts it means a lot to me.

So here is the last…

.

Chapter Five

.

Ha, I just won a fortune!

.

The walk to the gate was uncommonly silent.

Ronon and Rodney were grumpy and even with food in their stomachs, the lack of sleep and aftereffects of the Ale made them unpleasant companions for the day. In addition, Teyla and John tried to be as casual as possible about the whole thing. They were just lucky Rodney really believed it had been someone else he had heard.

"Next time, we get them a room as far away as possible," John told her quietly, Teyla just nodded. While packing they had used the time to quickly speak about what their teammates had heard and had decided they still would wait before telling them about being a couple.

"I do, however, believe that Ronon knows," Teyla said, looking up to once more find the Sateadan glancing back at them.

"Tell me about it; he keeps glancing at us as if he expects us to jump each other any moment," he paused.

"You okay if I come with you to pick up Torren?"

Teyla chuckled. "You do not have to ask, you know I would love to have your company."

"Good," they fell silent for a moment. John cleared his throat.

"You still okay with me moving in with you?"

Teyla stopped, forcing John to stop too, while Ronon and Rodney moved on obliviously.

"John, we talked about this last night, but if you have the feeling it is too soon, I am not angry."

"No, it's just that I don't want you to feel uncomfortable or embarrassed like this morning."

"That had nothing to do with what we did, and if I recall correctly you were embarrassed too."

"Yeah, it's engrained in my genes to be embarrassed about that."

"We will handle things as we agreed upon. We will tell Mr. Woolsey and if some ask we will tell the truth, but we will not go … how did you say it?..."

"Advertising"

"We will not go advertising that we are a couple."

John nodded once, relaxing that things would still stay as they had agreed upon.

They fell back into silence, smiling at each other.

The gate came into view and Rodney hurried towards it. Teyla quickly followed to make sure he dialed the right address while Ronon hung back, waiting for Sheppard to catch up.

"You're lucky that I know we deserved the payback for your room, because the next time you put me and McKay in the room with just one bed, knowing you and Teyla are going to sleep in the same bed anyway, you're going to pay for it."

John froze. Ronon really knew.

"I have good hearing, Sheppard," he pointed out. "But don't worry, I'm okay with it and McKay has no clue as always."

He turned to John who was still frozen in place.

"Move it, Sheppard," Ronon said grinning again, clapping his back so hard he stumbled a few steps ahead. "Glad you finally stopped being an idiot and figured it out. You did the right thing."

With that he started to take big steps towards the gate. Teyla stood at the side waiting for them, Rodney was already gone.

"Congrats," Ronon said loudly, passing Teyla. "You two deserve to be happy."

John watched Ronon vanish through the gate. He then moved over to Teyla stopping right next to her. He looked down.

"Have I told you today, just how much I love you?" he asked, his eyes shining. Lowering his head to her, he stopped, barely touching her lips with his. "Not nearly often enough," Teyla answered, closing the gap.

They parted and clasped their hands together for a moment, letting go as they stepped into the event horizon.

.

…

.

"Colonel, you are late," O'Neill said his voice stern, but his face telling him that the man knew he'd had a good time and was only teasing.

"Welcome home to you too, Miss Emmagen."

"Thank you, General."

John blinked at his watch and then looked around, surprised that he had stepped out of the gate on Atlantis.

"Just about thirty seconds, sir," John quipped, lazily walking over to the General, Teyla following him. "And we were a little early dialing in."

"You teammates made it back three minutes before you." O'Neill studied John who obviously was looking for the rest of the team. "I already send them off. They looked like they could use a good night's sleep."

John couldn't help grinning at him. "A few Advil might help too."

"Care to explain, what took you so long?" O'Neill asked. "You made me worry."

"I was captured by the beauty," Teyla quickly threw in. "I apologize."

O'Neill looked at John as if he knew something.

"Yeah, the view at the gate can be pretty handsome," O'Neill said smiling broadly and John couldn't help wonder about the strange use of words.

"Can I assume since you are on time, complete and in one piece that everything went well?"

"Yes, sir. We are all clear. We even got invited for the next celebration."

O'Neill rubbed his hands together.

"Is everything alright, sir?" John asked confused at O'Neill's behavior.

"Oh, everything is perfect. Thanks to your team I just won a fortune."

"Ah, What?"

"If you will excuse me, I would like to go have my post mission exam. Am I needed for the debriefing?" Teyla interrupted.

"Go ahead, and tell Keller the Colonel will be there shortly."

"John, we will have to leave in one hour," Teyla reminded him.

John nodded at her, looking back at O'Neill waiting.

"Let's go, Colonel, I don't want you to be late for your date."

"We're just going to picking up Torren from day care."

"Cute kid," O'Neill said, "and by the way, if someone asks, I'm his grandfather." O'Neill paused. "Dad"

John froze.

"I hope you know how lucky you are, Sheppard," O'Neill said further. "I would give anything to have a woman like that and be allowed to be with her."

John nodded dumbly, not knowing what else to do. He wondered how O'Neill knew, but guessed he might never find out.

The debriefing had taken all of five minutes and was vastly different from what he had expected.

.

XOXOXOXOXO

.

"Dada, Mama," Torren yelled upon seeing John and Teyla standing at the door.

John cringed.

"I hope you don't mind," Teyla said waving at her son.

"Hum?" John said, too busy waving Torren.

"Torren calling you Dad," Teyla explained.

John pulled Teyla close in front of him while watching the kindergartener getting Torren ready.

"I'm very honored," he whispered in her ear.

They welcomed Torren, cuddling and kissing him between them. In the process John got bold and stole two kisses from Teyla too.

Teyla chuckled, surprised at John's openness.

Together the little family left to take a walk in the Park.

.

XOXOXOXOXO

.

"Why did we have to come here, again?" Rodney whined. He had wanted to spend a quiet and hopefully alcohol free evening with Jennifer on Atlantis after arriving several hours earlier.

He knew that Sheppard and Teyla as well as Ronon and Amelia had had similar plans. Only that Sheppard and Teyla would separate at one point in the evening.

But instead, he had been dragged to San Francisco and was currently sitting in a restaurant called the Stinking Rose, known for the fact that all meals were served with garlic. His stomach did an uneasy flip.

"You are here because General O'Neill kindly invited us," Teyla said and she too seemed a little tense. She was glancing at Sheppard every two seconds and Rodney started to wonder if the two had fought again. He just had no idea about what.

But when he looked at Sheppard the man looked relaxed and happy, playing with Torren.

The General entered with Carter and Woolsey and moved over to the table where the team was already settled.

When everyone was seated, the General ordered champagne and stood up again.

"I know that you are wondering what you are doing here," he started. "As I already told Colonel Sheppard earlier, thanks to you I won a fortune," he announced.

"For the past eight years every time we sent a team to celebrate Saint Patrick 's Day with our friends, every time we ended up having to pick up our people and apologize for them. You are the first team to ever come back unharmed and be invited to attend again."

The team gaped at O'Neill.

"The first time I asked Woolsey to send one of his teams he was horrified, but honestly, we were running out of teams to send. Sheppard, your team stumbles into trouble so often that Woolsey was certain you wouldn't make it back alive. I of course thought otherwise, as I believed that because of your luck your team might be the one team that would make it back, on time and in one piece as SG-1 did that first time."

John shook his head, not looking at the rest of his team.

"How did you make a fortune, by that?" Rodney asked confused.

"That's a good question," O'Neill said chuckling. "Landry was certain that you would get into trouble, so we decided to bet on it. As it always is the bet got a little out of hand, but since I was the only one that actually said you would make it back unharmed and without pissing off the locals, I won big time."

Now everyone at the table laughed shaking their heads.

"So, as my sincere thanks I decided to invite you to dinner and since I know the celebrations always get a little out of hand and you are all in the desperate need of a vacation, I booked a short trip to Hawaii for each of you with someone you want to take, I also allowed myself to get you each on a different island," he paused.

"With your luck we are risking natural disaster having you all in one place."

For a moment there was absolute silence.

"You're kidding right?" McKay blurted eyes wide.

"No, Dr. Keller has your tickets."

"That's why you asked me to pack a bag," he exclaimed turning to Keller.

"Teyla, Colonel Sheppard has your and Torren's tickets. He said that you three would spend the vacation together."

Teyla finally started to smile, looking at John while slowly shaking her head. That had been the reason he had been so secretive all afternoon.

"Mr. Dex, Amelia has your tickets, though she planned your trip. Don't blame me."

Ronon just grinned.

"As a last word," O'Neill lifted his glass. "I'm going to starve otherwise."

Again, every one chuckled while lifting their glasses.

"With the utmost respect of SG's 4,5,6,8,9,10,11 and 13, here's to your Team and the luck of the Irish."

"Hear, hear."


End file.
